Because I Want To
by Akatsukilover2010
Summary: Tired of always needing to rely on Sebastian in the heat of battle, Ciel learns self defense. For years, this had worked out just fine. What happens when one night, Ciel can't defend himself and Sebastian can't protect him in time? SebastianxCiel. Lemon.


A/N: Hi. I'm back. Yeah I haven't written a story in forever and to be honest, I don't know when I'll write another one. I'm kind of playing with an idea of a squeal for this one but it depends on if I find the proper inspiration and if you guys like it enough to see more.

This is my first Kuroshitsuji story and it's my first Yaoi so I'm sorry if it's kinda meh. I know it's not the greatest story in the world and there are writing errors and it a bit on the OOC, but I did my best. I'm also not sure if some of the facts about the time period are correct (You'll see what I mean later). I'm not a huge Yaoi fan but I find Ciel and Sebastian to be very cute together.

This fanfiction is rated M for a reason. If you don't like reading about sex, this story is not for you. If you don't like reading guy on guy sex, this story is not for you. So turn back now if you aren't a fan. If you continue to read, don't say I didn't warn you. But this isn't shota so yay for that. I don't have a problem reading about Sebastian and a 12/13 year old Ciel but I couldn't bring myself to write about it.

So with that I hope you enjoy! R&R. :)

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Kuroshitsuji. I just make the characters do my bidding.

* * *

It is my sworn job to protect Bocchan no matter what. So it says in our contract. Protect him, carry out his orders, and help him reach his goal of revenge. But within the last 7 years, something about me always protecting him has made my young master annoyed. Around the age of 15, he told me that he wanted to learn how to defend himself. I told him it was unnecessary, for any Phantomhive butler who can't protect his master isn't worth his salt. Also, it is not proper for someone in his position to learn any form of self-defense. But as usual, my Lord did not listen to me. He claimed he was sick and tired of feeling helpless in battle. He didn't expect to become so knowledgeable in the world of self-defense that he would no longer require my assistance, but just enough so he could fight his own battles. I believe somewhere he felt helpless. Not that he would ever admit to that.

I agreed to my Lord's request before he ordered me to do it. I suppose it was an alright idea. Or so I thought so at the time. It would be nice not to be so worried about him in the heat of battle. It's a bit distracting, even for a demon such as myself.

For the past 4 years, Bocchan has displayed a knack for the art of self-defense. Every battle we get into, he has almost no trouble defending himself. Sometimes he needs my assistance, other times he doesn't but gets a few cuts and bruises here and there, but it's nothing that I would complain about. Deep inside me, a side I try to burry deep inside me, I can't stand to see him hurt or to see him fighting. I want to protect him with everything I have. I would do anything to protect him and not just because I have to.

It's because I want to.

"Bocchan, your tea," Sebastian says as he hands a 19 year old Ciel a cup of Earl Gray. "And a letter from the Queen."

The young Earl sighed as he removed the letter from the silver tray Sebastian was holding and went to open it. After quickly scanning its context, he put the letter on his desk. "It seems that her Majesty finally wants us to clear up this new murder case," he said as he took a sip of tea.

Over the past month, a new string of murders have plagued the streets of London and the Scotland Yard has yet to solve the case. Typical.

"Sebastian, I want you to go and find out everything you can about this. You have 3 hours," Ciel ordered. The demon's eyes glowed slightly as he smirked.

"Yes, my Lord." He placed his hand over his heart and he bowed before vanishing from his master's sight.

Exactly 3 hours later, Sebastian returned to Ciel's office, finding him in the same spot he left him in. He was so engrossed in his papers that he failed to notice the demon's returned.

'_Beautiful,'_ Sebastian thought as Ciel ran a hand through his hair, frustrated with whatever he was reading.

"Bocchan, I've returned," Sebastian said. Ciel only glanced up at his butler, his bright blue eye looking directly into Sebastian's red ones, before returning to his work.

"And?" Ciel asked impatiently.

"It would seem these murders are being performed by a small gang of men, about 6 or 7 members. They all have their own specific style of killing and they rotate on a nightly schedule, as to confuse the authorities on who is doing the killings."

"I see. How cleaver of them. And I take it you found their hideout?"

"Of course, Bocchan."

"Good. Let's be off then." Ciel stood up. He faced his demon, only a few inches shorter than the butler now, and blue eyes clashed with red. "Also, I do not want you interfering with any fight I might get into tonight. I'm out of practice."

Sebastian frowned. "I apologize for my forwardness but I do not think that is wise. These men are quite…"

"Sebastian, this is an order, unless I call for you, I do not want your help. Focuses on your own battles." Sebastian bit his lip so he wouldn't say something to go against his master's wishes.

"Yes…my Lord."

It was around 1 am when Sebastian and Ciel began strolling the streets of London. They didn't see anyone else walking around, but then again, why would they? No one wants to be out when people are killing the helpless souls that are out at night.

Sebastian led the way to the hideout of these criminals. It was in a dark alleyway near the docks.

"How cliché," Ciel mumbled to himself. Sebastian shot Ciel a "Please be silent," look. But it was too late.

Ciel and Sebastian were surrounded by 7 dirty men. Some were covered in old, dry blood. Others were holding weapons.

"Looks like we got ourselves a noble!" one of them said in an excited voice.

"Would you look at that," another hissed. "I can't wait to feel his blood." Ciel shuddered inwardly but never let his composer slip.

"I'm sorry but that isn't going to happen," Ciel informed the man. "Sebastian. Let's take care of this." Sebastian was ready to go, his weapon of choice, forks and knifes, at the ready."

"With pleasure," Sebastian said with a smirk.

"Who do you think you're kidding?" the blood hungry man said. "Forks and knives? You can't…" His words were cut off when a knife embedded deep in his forehead, a trail of blood flowing down his face as he fell to the ground.

"Forks and knifes work just fine. If your one hell of a butler that is."

The other members of the gang stared down at their fallen companion with a shocked look before glaring at the Earl and his butler. With that, the fight broke out.

Sebastian was able to defeat his half of the gang members with ease. Ciel was having a little more difficulty. He was able to defend himself easily but compared to the demon, it was nothing. With a roundhouse kick there and a thrusting motion to the nose, and a punch there, Ciel had finally managed to win against them, only walking away with a handful of cuts and bruises.

"Well done, Bocchan," Sebastian complimented.

"Shut up, Sebastian," Ciel responded as he whipped some blood away from a cut on his arm. "I need to remember not to wear nice cloths when we do this. We must pick up commoners clothing sometime." Sebastian nodded. He could easily mend whatever clothing himself or Ciel ruined in battle but it would make his life easier.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? It looks like we're going to have to find a new crew. Don't you agree, Edward?" someone from behind them said.

"I think so," another voice replied. They turned around to find two men behind them. One was a man of medium height with long brown hair and striking green eyes. He was dressed the same as the rest of this gang but he had an "I'm better than them" air about him. Next to him was someone that could only be described as of a giant. He had short black hair and beady blue eyes.

"You did to my gang the same thing they did to the people of London!" the Leader called out. "Good job. My name is Richard and this is Edward. Nice to meet you, Ciel Phantomhive." Richard's green eyes narrowed as he said Ciel's name. "I knew sooner or later the Queen's mutt would be after us. But I was really hoping I would get to you before this happened." He gestured to his gang. "No matter. We will dispose of you now and get a new and improved group together." He smiled and something about it made Ciel feel ill.

"Bocchan, not to question your skills but I think it would be best if I take the larger of the two. Don't you agree?" Sebastian said in a hushed voice.

Ciel nodded. "Yes I think that's best."

Richard smiled at the two, knowing that the Earl and his butler didn't plan on going down without a fight. "Let us begin," he said as he made a move toward Ciel.

Sebastian was having a hard time fighting Edward. Even for a demon, fighting someone so large and with such brute strength proved to be somewhat of a challenge. His skin seemed oddly thick so his usual weapon of choice was almost useless. His neck was too thick to just snap. Sebastian considered just ripping him apart, and he knew that would eventually be the outcome, but he was having fun with this challenging foe. It wasn't every day someone came around for a battle that didn't die with a simple flick of the demon's wrist.

Sebastian kept glancing back at Ciel's battle with Richard. The man seemed to also be skilled in self-defense. More so than his so called gang members, but the noblemen seemed to enjoy fighting someone who was on his level.

The demonic butler began to tire with playing with the giant so he plunged his hand deep within his chest, going all the way through the other side, ending his life.

As he attempted to clean the blood off his uniform, he became frozen with terror as he heard the sound of a gun going off and a scream of pain that could only belong to one before.

Sebastian turned around to see Ciel slumped against a wall of a nearby building and Richard standing over him, gun in hand. Sebastian hurried over to his master. Ciel was gasping for air as he pressed his hand against the wound. The bastard shot Ciel inches above his heart.

"Hum, I guess I'll have to shoot your butler too. I can't have anyone knowing who I am," Richard said with a smirk.

Ciel glared at the man, his face showing clear signs of pain but his visible eye was glaring at his shooter. As Ciel attempted to stand up, with Sebastian's help, his eye patch fell off, reveling the hidden contract between him and his demon. Richard's eyes widened as he locked gazes with the mix matched blue and purple eyes.

"Sebastian!" Ciel hisses through gritted teeth. "This is an order. Destroy him."

Sebastian's eyes glowed as he pulled his left glove off with his teeth. The pentacle on his hand glowed along with Ciel's eye. "Yes, my Lord."

Richard tried to escape his screams could be heard all throughout London.

Sebastian got back to Ciel as quickly as possible. When he returned, the teen was collapsed on the ground, hand still pressing against the wound, blood sleeping between his fingers and onto the ground.

"Bocchan," Sebastian said as he sank to Ciel's level.

"Se…bas…tain…" Ciel whispered weakly.

"Come, Bocchan, I must tend to this right away." Sebastian tried to get Ciel up but every movement made a scream rip from Ciel's throat, weakening him further. The Earl's blood was getting all over his uniform, mixing with the blood of the members of the gang.

Before he could move him, the Scotland Yard appeared, along with an ambulance. Apparently someone heard the screaming and the gun shot.

The ambulance assisted that they take the young Earl of Phantomhive to the hospital and even though Sebastian said he could take care of the issue, they refused to listen.

"I'm sorry," the man said as they put Ciel into the special carriage. "The bullet needs to come out and while I've heard rumors that the Phantomhive butler could do extraordinary things, your Lord needs surgery."

That was the last thing the man said before getting into the carriage and taking Ciel away.

Being one hell of a butler, Sebastian was able to inform the rest of the Phantomhive staff about their maters condition and get to the hospital in record time. He had ordered the others to say at the mansion, seeing as everyone but Tanaka was a mess over the news and Sebastian thought their presents in a hospital would be distracting.

Waiting was very difficult for Sebastian. It took all his self-control to sit still in the waiting room. He was just glad the room was empty, so he could be alone with his thoughts.

'_This is my fault. I should have been paying more attention. I could have easily stopped this. I'm a demon. I should be able to protect him. It's my job,'_ Sebastian silently cursed himself. He knew deep down he was just following his charge's orders not to interfere unless instructed to but at the same time, guilt was eating away at him and if Ciel didn't make it, he would blame himself for all eternity.

Hours went by before a doctor came out to inform Sebastian of what happened. "We were able to get the bullet out. He'll be in a lot of pain for a while and I suggest he doesn't do much physical activity until I ok it, which could take a few months. But he'll live," the doctor told him.

Sebastian breathed a sigh of relief. "That's fantastic news. Thank you."

"You can see him. He's still sleeping though and if he does wake up while you're in there, he'll be extremely out of it." Sebastian nodded but went to the room anyways.

When he walked in the room, Sebastian looked down on Ciel's sleeping form. He sat down on the bed and gently placed a new eye patch over his cursed eye. Sebastian was sure Ciel would not be pleased to wake up without it. After making sure it was secure, his gloved hand cupped Ciel's cheek, his thumb gently stroking it.

The movement was enough to shake Ciel from his slumber. He looked at Sebastian with heavy eyes, all but still asleep.

"Sebast…ian," he mumbled weakly.

"I'm sorry…Ciel,"Sebastian said quietly. Ciel only managed to look at him once more before passing out again.

Ciel was ordered to stay at the hospital for over a week, much to his dismay. He saw no reason to stay now that he was awake and his life was no longer in danger but the doctors wanted to make sure the wound was healing properly before releasing him into Sebastian's care.

During this time, Sebastian stayed with Ciel almost 24/7, only leaving to fetch paperwork for Ciel to complete. The young man wanted something to do if he was going to be stuck there.

If Ciel heard Sebastian's apology, he didn't mention it. He continued like nothing was different. Sebastian however, was noticeably different. He didn't speak that much, mostly nodding when Ciel gave him an order and he had a distant look in his red eyes. Ciel noticed the difference in his butler's behavior but didn't comment.

Finally Ciel was able to go home. The carriage ride had been especially painful for him. Every bump made him wince. When arriving at the Phantomhive mansion, his servants were waiting there, all teary eyed and wanting to hug him, especially Finny. But they all resisted for Ciel's sake. A hug would have caused him much pain and one from the gardener might land him back in the hospital.

Sebastian helped Ciel up the stairs and into his room. Ciel sat down on the bed with a sigh as Sebastian gathered his sleeping cloths. As time has passed, Ciel eventually started dressing and undressing himself but he was too tired and in too much pain to do it himself right now.

Sebastian undressed him slowly, being very mindful of the wound on his chest. His eyes looked over it for a second before continuing his work.

"Sebastian," Ciel said, getting his butler's attention.

"Yes, Bocchan?"

"It's not your fault, you know. You didn't need to tell me you're sorry. You were just following my orders and you knew I was being foolish but I refused to listen to you. I should be apologizing to you." Sebastian made eye contact with Ciel, the blue and purple clashing with red.

"As a Phantomhive butler, it should be my job to stop you from being foolish and being a demon I have more than enough power to have prevented this. You could have died." Ciel scoffed.

"Yes. If I died before our contract is up, you would be out of my soul."

"Bocchan…" Sebastian started, but Ciel cut him off.

"There is no other reason that a demon such as yourself would give a damn if a human died. The only reason you do any of this is because you want my soul." Sebastian shook his head.

"Maybe at first."

"What do you mean by that? What other reason could you have? It's not like demons can really feel anything that a human would feel. Why would you care?"

"Demons can feel everything a human can feel, Bocchan. Every emotion you can feel, I can feel. It's just a little different. It takes a lot for a demon to feel anything besides hunger, anger, lust, and any other wicked emotion you could think of. And it takes a long time for it to sink in. But once a demon feels something, it's stronger than a human could ever imagine."

"Just speak your mind, Sebastian. I have no idea where you're going with this."

In a blink of an eye, Ciel went from sitting on the bed to lying back against the pillows with Sebastian looming over him, their faces inches away from each other. Ciel's face turned a nice shade of pink from their closeness.

"Sebastian…?" Ciel asked. Sebastian's breath was hot against him, making him shiver. Sebastian's gloved hand was moving against his stomach, feeling the muscles under his hands tense up at the contact. The working out did wonders for Ciel's body. It was well toned and muscular.

Sebastian's hand ghosted over the angry red wound on Ciel's shoulder, frowning at it. He bent down and kissed gently around it, making Ciel's breath hitch from pain, confusion, and a phantom feeling of pleasure.

"Sebastian," Ciel breathed. Sebastian's head rose again, returning to the closeness that they started with.

"It would seem Bocchan, that over the years I've been serving you, I've fallen in love with you," Sebastian confessed. Ciel's blushed deepened from the demon's confession and before he could respond, pair of soft lips was pressed against his own.

Ciel responded to the kiss without even thinking about it. Their lips moved together in slow, gentle movements that sent waves of mounting pleasure through their bodies.

When they broke apart, Sebastian cupped Ciel's cheek and stared into his eyes, waiting to see if the Earl had a response.

"I…" Ciel started. He suddenly became very nervous and very aware of his every movement and his words were caught in his throat. He closed his eyes and let out a shaky breath, reminding himself of who he was and something like this should be simple for him. When he opened his eyes, he looked Sebastian straight in the eyes and said, "I love you too."

With that, Sebastian's lips were against Ciel's with twice as much force as before. Ciel opened his mouth slightly and Sebastian took the chance to enter his mouth, their tongues fighting for dominance. Ciel moaned into the kiss but when he tried to move his left arm, trying to get Sebastian to come closer, but pain shot through his body. He broke away from the kiss and let out a cry of pain.

"Now, now Bocchan. We can't get too intense just yet. Remember? No physical activity," Sebastian said with a smirk. Ciel said nothing as another wave of pain shot through his body.

The butler got off the Earl and went to collect the nightshirt that Ciel had yet to put on. "Damn it," Ciel mumbled through gritted teeth.

Sebastian helped Ciel sit up and put the shirt over him gently. Once he was properly dressed, Ciel collapsed against the pillows, eyes shut tightly in pain. Sebastian looked at him with sad eyes.

"It'll heal in time. It won't always be this way," Sebastian told him kindly.

Ciel let out a forced laugh. "I thought demons were naturally sadistic."

"We are. But I can't stand to see you in pain. It does nothing for me but cause great sadness."

Ciel opened his cursed eye half way and glanced at the demon. "Will you stay with me tonight?" Ciel asked quietly. Sebastian nodded. He sat down on the bed and removed his shoes before climbing next to the Earl. He wrapped his arms around him and gently brought him close to his body. Ciel sighed in content and put his head against the demon's shoulders.

"Sleep well, my love," Sebastian said softly as sleep overtook the human.

The next few months were torture for both Ciel and Sebastian. Ciel was in pain almost all the time and seeing him in pain made Sebastian ache for his love.

Also, even though they couldn't really do much, whenever they had a moment alone, they would share heated passionate kiss and they would both would become frustrated they couldn't go beyond that.

Until one day, the doctor came to the Phantomhive manor.

They were sitting in Ciel's office and the doctor examined the noble's shoulder. "Well it looks like it's healed nicely. You'll always have that scar there but I think you can resume your normal day-to-day activities. You might feel some stinging for a while but there is no danger of ripping the wound open again."

"Thank you doctor," Sebastian told the man as he saw him to the door. As soon as the doctor left, Sebastian pushed Ciel against the nearest wall and crushed his lips against the younger man's. "Tonight, Bocchan," Sebastian purred into Ciel's ear before walking away to do his daily duties.

The rest of the day felt like the combined torture of the last few months all forced into a few hours. Ciel couldn't focus on anything he tried to do and it didn't help that every time Sebastian would walk into his office, he would do something to excite the Earl more.

A kiss on the lips. A lick down the neck. An "accidental" brush against the minor bulge in his trousers.

That night after Ciel prepared for bed, he waited in his room for Sebastian to come. He could always order him to come to him but he didn't want this to be on his orders. He wanted this to be out of Sebastian's own free will. But the wait was painful and a minute felt like an hour.

When the clock struck midnight, the door to Ciel's bedroom opened and Sebastian slipped in as quietly. He leaned against the door and stared at Ciel with passion filled eyes. Without a word, Sebastian walked towards his soon to be lover and gave him a kiss.

They fell back on the bed, arms and legs entwined in a tight embrace, just kissing for what felt like forever. As time went on, Sebastian slowly started to remove Ciel's night cloths. He kissed down the younger man's neck as he undid the shirt and slipped it off his body.

Ciel tried to remove Sebastian's uniform but his hands were shaking so hard that he couldn't unbutton a single button.

"Allow me, Bocchan," Sebastian whispered as he began to disrobe himself.

"Ciel," the Earl said to his demon. Sebastian gave him a confused look. "When we're like this, I want you to call me Ciel. That one time, in the hospital, when you apologized to me, you called me by my name. I liked it."

"Of course, Ciel." Something about how Sebastian said his name and the look in his eyes as he said it made something inside Ciel snap. With a speed that even surprised Sebastian, Ciel had him pressed against the bed, his arms on either side of the demon.

Ciel went down and nibbled on Sebastian's ear. "Say it again," Ciel whispered.

"Ciel." Ciel licked and kissed down the demon's toned mid-section. The demon's black nails buried themselves in Ciel's steel colored hair. Ciel kissed lower and lower, giving a lick and a bite there as he undid Sebastian's pants and pulled them along with his underwear clear off. Sebastian let out a growl as his erection was released from its cloth prison.

Before having time to register what was going on, Sebastian felt Ciel's hot tongue run across his length. "Ahh," Sebastian moaned. Ciel took all of his butler's length deep in his throat and began to bob his head up and down. "Oh god. Aaaah. C-ciel."

Sebastian's eyes glowed a bright red as his lover continued to suck and lick his arousal. He could feel the pressure building and he knew he would cum soon if this went on much longer.

Before Ciel finished with Sebastian, the demon pulled off the task of removing Ciel from him and flipping their positions so he was on top of the younger man.

"Wha…?" Ciel wasn't able to finish his thought before Sebastian's lips captured his own in a sweet kiss.

"Even though that felt absolutely amazing, my love, there will be many more chances to do that. Tonight, however, is" Sebastian grinded his hips against Ciel's still clothed erection, making the Earl gasp in pleasure, "about," another grind, "you."

Sebastian ripped Ciel's sleeping pants off him and once again grinded his hips against Ciel, the skin on skin contact causing both men to let out a moan.

Sebastian brought three fingers up to Ciel's lips. "If you would be so kind," Sebastian said. Ciel took the fingers in his mouth and sucked until they were well lubricated. The feeling of Ciel sucking on his fingers sent a shiver of pleasure coursing through Sebastian. He removed his fingers from the hot mouth and placed a single finger at Ciel's entrance. "This will hurt but I promise it'll get better."

"If I can handle getting branded, stabbed, and shot, I think I can handle this," Ciel said with confidence. Sebastian let out a small chuckle.

"Very true." With that, one finger entered his love's entrance. Ciel let out a cry of pain. Sebastian kissed his as his finger moved inside Ciel, stretching him. Soon after, he let a second finger inside. Ciel gripped the sheets as a new wave of pain and pleasure hit him. But when his fingers found that one spot inside him, Ciel tore away from the kiss and let out a cry of pleasure.

"Oh god, Sebastian! Do that again!" Sebastian smiled at Ciel.

"You mean this?" Sebastian brushed against the spot again, causing Ciel to let out another moan.

"Y-yes, that!" The demon kept hitting Ciel's prostate and Ciel was so lost in the pleasure that he didn't even notice when Sebastian added a third finger.

Ciel let out a small moan of disappointment as Sebastian removed his fingers but before he could really miss the feeling, Sebastian had placed his arousal against Ciel's opening.

Sebastian looked at Ciel with eyes so full of love and passion that it took his breath away. "I love you, my Ciel," Sebastian said right before thrusting into him.

Ciel screamed in pain. As much as he tried to prevent it, a few tears fell from his eyes. Sebastian was very still, even though the shear tightness and heat of Ciel made him want to lose all control, and kissed the tears away.

After a few moments of labored breathing Ciel moved his hips upwards to tell Sebastian he could move. Sebastian started to move slowly in and out of Ciel, trying to be as gentle as possible just in case Ciel wasn't as ready as he thought he was.

"Aaah p-please Sebastian. Go f-faster," Ciel moaned. With that command, Sebastian lost most of his control and started moving in and out at a unbelievably fast pace. Ciel cried out as Sebastian hit his prostate with every thrust.

Ciel wrapped his legs around Sebastian's waist, causing him to go in deeper. Sebastian gave an almost inhuman growl. His eyes glowed brighter than Ciel had ever seen them and his blackened nails took on an almost claw-like appearance and his teeth growing sharper as Sebastian slowly gave into his demonic side, the lust and pleasure controlling part of him.

The moans and grunts of both Ciel and Sebastian filled the room. Ciel buried his fingers in Sebastian's silk-like black hair. Sebastian kissed him roughly, his tongue entering the other's mouth, trying not to hurt him with his sharper teeth.

Sebastian could feel he was so close to cuming that it was almost painful but he wanted to make sure Ciel achieved an orgasm before him. He carefully took his hand and wrapped it around Ciel's neglected member and started to pump it in time with his thrusts, careful not to scratch him with his claws.

"Oh god," Ciel moaned. "I think I'm going…" Ciel didn't have time to finish before he came hard in Sebastian's hand. He cried the demon's name as the intense pleasure overtook him. Feeling Ciel contract around him, Sebastian found his release, empting himself deep inside the boy. He hissed out Ciel's name as his own wave of pleasure hit him.

Sebastian remained still as they rode out their orgasms. His eyes stopped glowing and his fangs and claws returned to their normal human shape as he came down from his high.

He then removed himself from Ciel and lied down next to him, wrapping his arms around his lover's body and pulling him into a tight embrace. For a while, they held each other in silence. Just when Sebastain believed Ciel had fallen asleep, he spoke.

"What happens now? Between us, I mean." Sebastian thought about it. He knew once Ciel had obtained his goal of revenge, their contract would be up and Sebastian was meant to devour Ciel's soul. As much as Sebastian desired his soul, he knew he couldn't live with himself if he ever went through with it.

"Break the contract," Sebastian told Ciel.

"Why?" Ciel asked. "What about…?"

"I swear to you that I will continue to assist you in every way possible to obtain your goal." Ciel remained silent.

"Either way, rather I break our contract or not, once I do that, you'll leave, won't you? Even if you don't get my soul in the end."

"No, my love. I don't want that anymore."

Ciel was quite for the longest time before he made up his mind.

"No. I don't want to break the contract. It makes me feel closer to you." Ciel moved away from Sebastian's embrace and looked him straight in the eye. "Sebastian, this is an order. Even after we obtain the goal our contract is based upon, I want you to stay with me. Forever. Even if it means going to the depths of Hell. Understood?"

Sebastian smiled and gave Ciel a passionate kiss. "Yes, my Lord."


End file.
